amor a la vista huye!
by sake more
Summary: se trata de una chica que siempre ha estado escapando del amor, pero muy pronto descubrirá algo que tal vez hara que desista de sus intentos...
1. Chapter 1

Amor a la vista… huye!

Declimer: los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a CLAM, pero la historia es completamente mía, no busco ningún lucro con esto

Soy sakura kinomoto, tengo 22 años y todo mi vida eh huido del… amor?... llamémosle atracción… no puedo hablar de amor cuando no sé lo que es, no creen? sería una vil mentirosa si les describiera o hablara de este sentimiento, la verdad es que muchas veces he creído estar enamorada, obviamente el paso de los años me ha demostrado que no es más que simple atracción hacia lo físico, psicológico o conductual, cuando era más joven… siempre me caracterice por ser una niña de lo más distraída, demasiado soñadora, me imaginaba toda clase de historias románticas y cosas por el estilo, ultimadamente he tenido mucho tiempo libre, gracias a la naturaleza! llámese lluvia, ya me estaba hartando de hacer y hacer tarea, les comento rápido que estudio una maestría en artes, no soy muy buena en números, ni en biología, ni física… etc, lo único en que era buena era en hacer manualidades, pintar, en hacer esculturas en fin como les decía, al parecer toda mi vida he huido de este sentimiento, lo digo porque gracias a mi tiempo libre me he puesto a pensar sobre mis hazañas para no caer:

ejemplo numero 1

Yo tenía más o menos unos 12 años, estudiaba en la secundaria y opcionalmente teníamos clases de artes en la biblioteca central de ciudad de tomoeda, les cuento…

-sé que te gusto- este que habló es yue, un chico sumamente guapo!, desde que lo vi, pensé en… amor a primera vista, si, él chico era atlético, tenía unos ojos azules preciosos, era alto, con decirles que si fui a todas las clases era para verlo a el jajaja que bueno que eso ya paso, me tenía acorralada contra la pared, su cara estaba tan cerca de la mía que me era difícil articular palabras, pero a pesar de tenerlo tan cerca lo mire a los ojo y le dije

-claro que no!-puse la cara mas seria que pude.

-se que te gusto, porque no dejas de preguntar cosas sobre mí!-jamás me di cuenta de eso!,

-pues no es así, tu no me gustas si te pregunto eso es por que…-me calle que se supone que iba a decir, no tenía nada, de nada en la mente

-admítelo te mueres por mí-me dio una de sus sonrías que tanto me gustaba

-claro que no, si te pregunto algunas cosas sobre tu vida, es porque…

-por que?-se acercó mas a mi, me puso un poco nerviosa y dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente

-por que a una amiga le gustas!-esa fue una idea muy buena hasta ahora

-claro que no, haber quien es?-perfecto sakura!

-pues, no te puedo decir-si esa respuesta era perfecta

-no me quieres decir porque en realidad la amiga eres tu, y si no me dices no te creeré-acaso no se podía alejar un poco de mi cara!,

-ok te diré, ella se llama… nakuru- la chica me va a matar!, yue se aparto

-entonces quiero conocerla- sonrió a manera de burla asiéndome saber que está atrapada

-claro!, puedes ir a mi escuela, y yo les presentare-ok, ahora si estaba muerta!, como la iba a convencer!, solo espero que no vaya!

-iré maña a la 1 pm, nos vemos-me dio un beso en la mejía y se fue

-ok, cálmate sakura, ahora tienes que esperar hasta mañana para explicarle y convencerla, esto será muy difícil- como se me ocurría tanta cosas?

-o-o-o-o-o

Escuela secundaria tomoeda…

-Que hiciste que!-si adivinaron ella es nakuru, estaba molesta por haberle hecho eso

-enserio no fue mi intención, es que no se estaba muy nerviosa-nakuru estaba echando humo por la cabeza- por favor no me delates, mira el chico es muy guapo, además si me ayudas te hare sola el proyecto de artes- buena oferta, nakuru era muy mala para esas cosa para mi suerte-¿Qué dices?

-ni creas que te voy a ayudar en algo-perfecto ya estaba salvada!, busque por todos lados, mi mejor amigo no había llegado a las primeras clases eso era algo muy poco normal, bueno seguro que llegara más tarde…

1 pm, esta un poco ansiosa, ya era la hora de salida, busque a nakuru y camine con ella hasta la salida.

-Repasamos, entonces tu lo viste por primera vez cuando nos fuimos a inscribir, pero tu no te quedaste porque los horarios no iban de acuerdo con tu agenda ok?-

-si ya lo repasamos muchas veces-

-que el nunca se entere ok?-extendí mi mano para sellar un trato y ella correspondió, nakuru era una chica muy bonita, alta, muy hábil para los deportes y era popular entre los chicos, por lo que no se intimidaba ante ellos, seguimos caminado… nos fuimos acercando a la salida, yue estaba en la puerta se veia tan lindo!, sakura recuerda a ti no te gusta!-alli esta es aquel chico alto-le dije con disimulo a nakuru, la mire y estaba como hipnotizada-nakuru?, nakuru!-reacciono

-guapo le queda corto, esta guapísimo! Vamos-enseguida me jalo para ir más de prisa

-hola yue-le sonreí

-hola señorita-estaba segura que tenia la cara de asombro, no se lo esperaba ja, no puedes con sakura!

-quiero presentarte a una amiga, ella es nakuru, nakuru él es yue-se saludaron, si! mi plan estaba saliendo a la perfección

-mucho gusto en concerté-le dijo yue, nakuru estaba sonriéndole coquetamente, me molesto un poco pero ni modo, si, se lo que deben pensar, seguro dirán que soy una tonta o cobarde, bueno algo parecido, pero la verdad es que ese tipo de relaciones me asusta, de lejos vi a mi mejor amigo, y me despedí de ellos, yue no quería que me fuera pero nakuru llamo su atención y me escape.

-shao!-le grite a mi amigo-espérame!-el voltio rápidamente y empezó a buscarme con la mirada

-saku, pensé que a te habías ido sin mí-

-claro que no, porque no llegaste a clase?-

-tuve que arreglar unas cuantas cosas familiares- mi amigo era castaño, de tez clara, y uno ojos muy bonitos color ámbar, había sido mi mejor amigo desde los cuneros?, no es cierto estoy exagerado, creo que… desde los 4 años, vive alado de mi casa y estamos en el mismo salón por suerte, toda mi vida ha estado muy cerca de mí, podría decirse que es parte de mi familia lo quiero muchísimo!

-todo esta bien?-

-claro, yo lo arregle todo-aquí estaba saliendo su parte egocéntrica

-cállate, a gracias por venir por mí- si cuando no venía a clase tenía la costumbre de venir a buscarme lo que le agradecía mucho, no me gustaba regresar sola, además era un poco peligroso, porque habían un montón de chicos pandilleros por el camino

-qué hacías?-ok, a él le podía contar lo que sea así que empezó…

-jajajaja-se estaba burlando de mí y eso me enojo-no te enojes, es que es divertido, algún dia te reirás de eso créeme

-seguro LI-solo le decía asi cuando estaba molesta

-oye no te molestes, que dices si te invito a un helado de vainilla con chocolate-definitivamente sabia mis puntos débiles, pero no le respondí, mire por otro lado me tomo la mano y me llevo hasta la heladería, pidió los helados-toma- no quise aceptarlo- oh saku, no me perdonaras a tu mejor amigo que se preocupa por ti, que no atenido un día muy bueno y a pesar de eso ha venido por ti, y cuando por fin ríe te molestas con el?-tome el helado y sonrió, tenía una habilidad para convencerme, creo que tendré que ser más firme.

-tenemos tarea de historia, de biología y de mate-le dije

-si, saku no te preocupes yo te ayudo con mate-le abrace

-gracias!-no podía estar molesta con él por mucho tiempo

-sakura me estas asfixiando-creo que no le gusta que lo abrace, es eso o que lo abraso muy fuerte, no importa.

Ese fue mi primer ejemplo, normalmente no soy muy buena para decir mentiras pero cuando se trata de situaciones así, me vuelvo una experta, si se preguntan qué paso con yue y nakuru, déjeme decirles que están muy felices, después de que se conocieron, comenzaron a salir, se hicieron novios y todavía lo siguen siendo, estoy pensando seriamente que soy una cupido, y si se preguntan si no me dio celos, la respuesta es si!, pero se me paso muy pronto al ver a mi amiga feliz y a yue después de todo yo fui quien organizo todo. En este preciso momento estoy en la caféteria de la escuela esperando a que llegue shao, mi amigo incondicional su actual novia estudia también aquí, pero al parecer me odia, él estudia administración de empresas pues el es heredero de uno de las más exitosas empresas hoteleras de Japón, en eso siento una mirada y levanto la vista, enfrente de mi mesa había un chico que a lo lejos me miraba, al chocar nuestra miradas el me sonrió y yo desvié la mirada, no sé por qué todavía no puedo con estas cosas, di un vistazo rápido y vi como shao entraba, tome mis cosa y casi casi corrí a él.

-¿Qué te pasa?-me miro preocupado

-nada es solo que un chico no dejaba de verme y hui-sonrio

-así nunca tendrás novio saku-me dijo jugando

-Quien te dijo que quiero uno?-

-calma acabo de llegar y quieres pelear?-respire hondo

-tienes razón, mejor vamos a otro lugar-

-ok, donde quieres ir?-

-mmmm… vamos a jugar video juegos-

-vamos, aunque no podrás ganarme!-

-Ya verás que sí!-

-no digas nada perdedora-

-uhhhhh shaoran!-

-Ok, ya me calmo-

-y meili?-ella era la novia de shao, era muy bonita, tenía el cabello negro y largo, los ojos color carmín, era un poco egoísta, pero si shao la quería yo lo apoyaría

-tiene clases, y sus padres vendrán por ella-ok, ahora entiendo por qué no estaba colgada en este preciso momento del cuello de mi amigo.

-oh, ya la extrañas verdad?-

-una carrera hasta el auto?-shao se puso a correr

-espera eso no es justo!-iba de tras corriendo también

Continuara..

Hola! Estoy con un nuevo fic, estuve dudan en subirlo la verdad pero ya aquí esta, espero que les guste, también me gustaría saber si les gusto, si les parece interesante, aburrido, quiero realmente saber lo que piensan sobre esto. Me despido muchas gracias por leer… hasta la próxima


	2. Chapter 2

-capitulo dos-

Otra vez, esta clase, es la única que no me gusta, la historia no me gusta!, están aburrida, me fastidia.

-eso asido todo por hoy- estas son las palabras que estaba deseando escuchar, antes de que pudiera salir, un chico de otro salón llego con un papel en la mano y se lo entrego al maestro.-al aparecer tendrán un nuevo compañero, él es de Inglaterra, y viene de intercambio, pasa-le indico a un chico que estaba en la puerta- yo seguí acomodando las cosas en mi bulto.

-Hola, mi nombre es eriol hiragizawa, espero que nos llevemos bien-levante la vista, y quede totalmente impactada, ese chico era el chico más lindo que había visto, tenía unos ojos azules profundos, era alto, se veía fuerte y tenia la tez clara, era divino!, me sonrió y yo me avergoncé seguro que había visto mi cara de idiota, que vergüenza, mejor seguí recogiendo mis cosas y Salí de inmediato del salón.

Aún faltaba dos horas para siguiente clase, así que decidí irme a la parte trasera de la escuela, allí casi nadie iba y estaría sola, además no quería volverme atiparme con esos ojos azules, no!, me senté, y saque mi almuerzo.

-con que aquí te escondes-una voz de tras de mi me hablo, no podía ser, estaba molesta, acaso no saben que es privacidad!, me di la vuelta iba a reclamarle a quien sea que sea que arruino mi paz.

-oye me tu…-me quede muda, el chico nuevo está enfrente mío.

-creo que te interrumpí ¿verdad?-yo solo asentí, estaba hipnotizada no podía hablar!-lo siento, pero es que no conozco a nadie y pues…-si de todos los 30 alumnos a mí me tenía que pedir compañía, dile que no sakura , dile que no!

-oh, si quieres puedes quedarte conmigo-que había dicho?, estaba a punto de golpearme la cabeza por tan cabeza dura, siempre decía cosas que no iban con lo que quería realmente

-gracias, pero que descortés soy eriol hiragisawa-me extendió su mano-

-sakura kinomoto-le extendí la mía, él la tomo y la beso, cosa que me hizo que se me subiera la sangre a la cabeza, admito que me pareció de lo más lindo, ya nadie hacia eso en estos tiempos, me sonrió, y yo baje la cara para que no notara el color rojo de mi cara, aunque era imposible de ocultar!

-caminas muy rápido-

-eh?-

-sí, te seguí desde que saliste del salón, pero a la mitad del camino te perdiste de mi vista- acaso este chico no conocía la palabra discreción!.

-lo siento-ok esto está muy mal, porque te disculpas sakura!

-no tienes por qué disculparte, después de todo tu no sabías que te seguía

Asi estuvo todo el día pegado a mí, no se separaba ni un segundo, pero no me desagradaba, es mas era muy gentil, y divertido llego la hora de la salida y como siempre estaba esperando a que mi amigo shaoran venga por mi.

Pov shaoran.

-ya era tarde, tenía que ir por sakura, pero mei ling me había retrasado un poco, baje corriendo del coche y Salí corriendo para buscarla, pero al llegar no la encontré sola, estaba muy sonriente con un tipo, me acerque.

-disculpa saku, es que mei me retraso-le dije

-no te preocupes shao, aquí eriol me estuvo a acompañando todo el tiempo-había dicho eriol!, no puede ser, mi primo el talentoso pintor-musico-teatrista! Estaba aquí y con mi amiga!, esto no podía ser peor-

-hola shaoran-me dijo.

-¿se conocen?-pregunto mi amiga

-por desgracia-le dije

-yo también te extrañe, sakura él es mi primo, ya sé que es un poco gruñón pero fue muy amable en aceptarme en su casa!-que!

-yo no te acepte!-

-pues tu madre me dijo que si, mis cosas ya están en tu casa, yo me quedare a estudiar por aquí un poco, y quien sabe, tal vez me quede por alguien-miro a mi amiga de una forma que no me agrado nada, tomo de la mano a sakura y camine

-vámonos-nos fuimos, mi amiga se despidió de él moviendo la mano, mi primo no dijo nada solo nos vio, estaba sonriendo el muy tarado, pro que había llegado, y ahora gracias a mi querida madre lo tendría que aguantar!.

-pro que no trajiste a tu primo con nosotros-me pregunto sakura

-pues por que no me cae bien-

-Pero si son familia-pase una mano sobre mi cabello rebelde.

-eso no tiene nada que ver, es insoportable, tú no lo conoces-

-pues a mí pareció encantador-mire a mi amiga parecía que tenia estrellitas en sus ojos, lo que me faltaba, bueno es saku, siempre a hecho lo imposible para que todos los tipos se alejen, así que no me preocupare, en cuanto este intente algo si es que lo intenta ella lo alejara.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tocaron el timbre y eriol se ofreció a abrir, si se había instalado en mi casa, hable con mi madre y no me quedo de otra que aceptarlo, yo estaba en la sala y ese eriol se habia tardado bastante tiempo en entrar, así que decidí ver qué pasaba, llegue a la puerta y vi a un eriol recargando un brazo sobre la puerta, y a mi amiga sakura riendo, eso no podía ser! normalmente ella para una situación así ya hubiera inventado algo para que un chico saliera corriendo de allí, pero parecía no importarle, estaba totalmente en calma.

-Shaoran, que bueno que estas en casa, bien por ti, hoy tenemos que ir a ver la película te acuerdas?-claro que lo sabía pero no se acordó por la presencia tan irritante que tenía en casa que en este momento quería golpear.

-claro espera un segundo-subí rápidamente y me cambie aprisa, baje y me encontré a eriol diciéndole algo al oído, y sakura no dejaba de reírse, eso me molesto, le tome de la muñeca y la saque de ahí.

-Adiós eriol- el muy idiota de mi primo le lanzo un beso, esto estaba muy mal, subimos al coche y nos fuimos.

-te pasa algo shao?-

-no, no me pasa nada-estaba conteniendo mi ira, que pretendía eriol quitarme a mi amiga!.

-claro que te pasa algo-

-ya te dije que no-

-¿Por que no me dices?-

-que no me pa-sa na-da!-le grite, por primera vez la había gritado, sakura estaba sorprendida.-lo siento saku, es que tengo algunos pendientes de tareas, perdóname, es solo eso, necesito distraerme un poco-

-para eso estoy yo, tu mejor amiga, para divertirnos un rato-me dio un beso en la meja.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Continuara….

Si, sé que es corto pero bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo les parece interesante?, como no he recibido ningún review pues supongo que no es muy buena la historia sinceramente estoy pensando en no continuarla y dedicarme a las otras, bueno no se, ya lo veremos chao…


	3. Chapter 3

Amor a la vista… huye!

Capítulo tercero

Pov sakura

Eriol llevaba apenas 2 días aquí era realmente asombro, tenía mucho talento!, cada vez me sorprendía más, se había convertido en uno de los mejores del salón en escasos días, que podía esperar en los días siguientes!, era muy amable con todos, las chicas estaba babeando por él, su popularidad subió como espuma, pero siempre esta alado de mi.

-vamos a la cafetería, te invito a almorzar-me tomo la mano, ok no pude decirle que no ha esa sonrisa.

-está bien-siguió con su mano en la mía, y me llevo a la cafetería, pedimos y nos sentamos a esperar.

-hola chicos!-mei ling había llegado, estaba de entusiasta desde que eriol llego-¿Cómo están?

-bien-le sonríe.

-mira allí viene shaoran!-grito, y se fue corriendo a tirarse en el cuello de mi amigo, después se acercaron a nosotros.

-hola sakura-shaoran me había dicho completo mi nombre eso significaba que estaba molesto conmigo, pero, si no había hecho nada!, me puse a pensar que pudo haberle molestado.

-hola shao, que tal tu día?-le pregunte, tal vez allí estaría el problema

-bien hasta hace unos momentos-ok eso me había confundido, no tuve tiempo de preguntarle algo más porque mei dijo

-shaoran, no crees que eriol y sakura hacen buena pareja-mire a ver a eriol y me sonrió con ternura?, después volví mi rostro a shao, estaba serio y esperaba su respuesta la cual nunca llego, supongo que la ida de emparentar con su odioso primo que le decía no le agradaba, pero bueno algo sucedía con eriol que no me hacía correr, como normalmente lo hacía de los chicos, podrán decirme que era porque era muy amable, caballero y lindo pero yo sabía que no era por eso!, porque les cuento ejemplo numero dos

Primero de preparatoria, estábamos en clase de pintura, me encantaba esa clase, y aún más porque allí estaba un chico muy lindo, gentil, amable, de lo más caballeroso él se llamaba Yukito tsukiro, creí estar enamorada de el, que el seria el indicado si llegara a pasar algo más, pero no.

Estábamos dibujando y yo comencé a hacer sin querer un rostro, muy parecido al de yuki, de pronto sentí que alguien me miraba y busque por todos lados, me topé con los ojos color dorados de yukito, me sonrió con tanta amabilidad que me sorprendió regrese a mi dibujo y le sonreí sin verle.

Después de clase yo salí lo más rápido que pude, creo que estaba un poco asustada, después de alejarme del salón camine más lento y suspire.

-hola querida sakura-su voz me sorprendió tanto que salte del susto.

-hola, yukito me asustaste-

-no fue mi intención, pequeña-

-no te preocupes, ando más distraída que de costumbre-

-quería pedirte tu número de celular-se revolvió un poco el cabello grisáceo que tenia

-bueno, estén es 9…-empecé a dictar mi número y el saco su celular para apuntar.

-gracias, hace mucho que quería pedírtelo pero al fin tuve el valor de hacerlo, te timbro para que también tengas el mio-estaba totalmente pasmada-ya está-me timbro y después me sonrió-nos comunicamos después-me dio un beso en la mejía y se fue corriendo

Woooooo, eso fue muy fantástico, pero después caí en cuenta, el chico me gustaba pero no quería nada con él ¿porque? no lo sé, solo sé que no quería comprometerme en nada.

Salí de clases y me topé con mi amigo shao.

-qué te pasa saku, te veo más distraída que de costumbre-este chico me conoce bien.

-yukito tsukiro me pasa!-

-que paso con él?, pues me pidió mi número y…-el respondió por mi

-te asusto cierto?-

-pues si…-

-bueno pues prepárate por que alguien me dijo que le gustas-mi cara de susto no pasó desapercibida para mi amigo que se reía a carcajadas.

-no es gracioso shaoran!-le golpe el hombro.

-sí, que lo es-se reía- que piensas hacer?-

-No lo sé ya se me ocurrirá algo- lo pensé bien –debo volver-me fui corriendo

-quieres que te espere?-

-No!, está bien-le grite y seguí mi camino, llegue a una salón donde se encontraba mi amiga rika.

-hola!-

-hola, saku!-

-Adivina qué?, conseguí el número de yukito tsukiro para ti- que mentirosa me había vuelto.

-enserio no puede ser!-mi amiga estaba que no cabía en felicidad

-pues creerlo, mañana te lo presentare-

En serio creo que soy cupido, al día siguiente se lo presente, y le dije que no dejara que se le escapara, así ella empezó a mensajearse y yo trataba de huir de yuki, después de un tiempo rika me dio la nueva de que eran novio!, eso irónicamente fue un alivio para mí. Y déjenme decirles que soy una cupido muy efectiva todavía siguen juntos!

-saku, estas bien?-

Bueno regrese de mi trance porque shaoran me había llamado, me avergoncé de haber quedado totalmente divagando en mis pensamientos.

-ah, si claro-

-bueno entonces vayámonos-me extendió su mano para ayudarme a levantar, yo está en proceso de tomarla cuando la mano de eriol tomo mi mano con delicadeza y ayudo, vi a mi amigo fruncir el ceño.

-no te preocupes shaoran, yo la llevare a casa, tú puedes ir tranquilo con mei-

Shaoran retiro su mano que había quedado en el aire y estaba a punto de decir algo, pero mei le abraso el brazo.

-si, shao podemos esta un rato juntos sin tu amiga, aprovecha que eriol se ofreció, además no queremos importunar-muy delicadamente esa mei me había dicho que era un estorbo, agarre todas mis cosas y tome la mano de eriol para salir de allí.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

POV shaoran.

Sakura se había ido con ese maldito de eriol!, estaba furioso iba ir tras de ella pero mei me detuvo.

-shao, vamos por un helado?-no tenía ganas de nada, en cierta ella había sido la culpable de que sakura se fuera con ese.

-como quieras-creo que mi voz salió un poco tosca, porque enseguida me vio con enojo.

-mira no me hables así, vamos-me jalo y yo suspire, ni modo tenía que ir aunque no tuviera ganas.

Después de estar toda la tarde con mei, me fui rápidamente a mi casa, entre y no había nadie, perfecto eso dignificaba que eriol no estaba, Salí otra vez para ir a ver a sakura y aclarar algunas cosas, toque el timbre y ella abrió, tenía la cara manchada con helado, que irónico no?, estaba sonriendo.

-que te paso?- le sonreí.

-nada shao, pasa-me invito y pase mi sonrisa fue borrada al ver a un eriol con la cara también manchada de helado, antes de que sakura pudiera decir algo me Salí de su casa.

-espera shaoran!-mi amiga fue tras de mi corriendo, no quería escucharla camine más rápido-ahhh-grito y me di vuelta, estaba tirada en el suelo, sobando su tobillo, corrí hacia donde estaba.

-pero que te paso?-

-no se pero me duele mucho-quería llorar

-puedes caminar?-pero que pregunta más tonta, no espere su respuesta, la cargue y la lleve a la clínica más cercana…la atendieron muy rápido, gracias a mi desesperación, todo fue rápido y ahora ya se encontraba sentada, esperando que el médico le trajera su receta.

-shaoran cálmate no fue nada solo se me torció el tobillo, no le paso nada, solo tengo una venda y ya-me sonrió. Pase una mano por mi cabello y me incline para quedar igual ella.

-fue mi culpa saku, perdóname-

-no fue mía por no fijarme donde corría-

-fue mía por que yo te hice correr-

-es que no me gusta que pases tiempo con eriol-

-hay shaoran el nunca podrá quitarte el lugar muy especial que tienes en mi corazón entendiste-palmeo mi cabeza y yo sonreí, se abrió la puerta…

-sakura te encuentras bien!-eriol había llegado y se había ido directo a abrazar a sakura, me levante y Salí del consultorio.

Continuara….

Ya está el siguiente que les pareció?, bueno espero con ansias sus comentarios, que opinan de shaoran, todavía no me decidió si se queda con shao o con eriol que opinan ustedes lo sometere a votación, bueno ya no les aburro mas.

gracias por leer! y por su apoyo también, pensé que no era del agrado de nadie :)

se despide sake more


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Amor a la vista… huye!

Declimer: los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a CLAM, pero la historia es completamente mía, no busco ningún lucro con esto.

-000000000000000000000000-

POV sakura.

Tal vez se pregunte por que shaoran venia por mí al instituto, en realidad era que estudiábamos en el mis campus pero en diferente carrera, él estudiaba arquitectura mientras yo artes visuales, ahora toda la escuela estaba de fiesta, mañana sería el gran día, era el aniversario de la escuela este día era donde se enfrentaban todos, carrera contra carrera, habían varios concursos en cuestión física y a también cultural, no era nuevo que shaoran ganara en todos los concursos donde entraba, era realmente bueno, el año pasado había concursado en artes marciales, 100 metros planos, natación, y además le habían dado el título de capitán de futbol, había ganado sin ningún esfuerzo en todas las disciplinas, recuerdo que también fue ahí donde conoció a mei ling, después de un tiempo de salir, se hicieron novios estaba contenta por ellos, pero su noviazgo con ella hizo que nos distanciáramos un poco, cada vez que teníamos planeado un salida ella se las arreglaba para que no pudiéramos hacerla como de costumbre, anteriormente había tenido novias pero estas no duraban mucho con él la verdad no les entendí si shao era un niño súper atento, en fin yo me había escrito en doble salto y en atletismo, era buena para eso, casi tan buena como shao, nadie me ganaba pero mei sí que me daba pelea.

Busque mi celular entre mis cosas, era las 2 pm mi clase estaba a punto de empezar tenía que darme prisa si quería llegar a la clase así que me fui corriendo.

Pov shaoran

Al parecer saku, jamás cambiaria, siempre corriendo para llegar a sus clases, sonreí me alegraba que se haya recuperado pronto de su torcedura de pie, estaría como nueva para mañana, mi novia también concursaba en atletismo las dos eran realmente buenas, no quiero apresúrame a decir quien ganara será mejor verlo mañana.

Tenía la hora libre, por fin un momento de descanso, sin eriol sin mei.

-Shaoran!-demasiado bueno para ser verdad- no entre a mi clase para verte!-mei se había tirado hacia a mí, con mucho trabajo pude mantenerme en pie.

-tienes que ir!-le regañe.

-pero quiero estar contigo-

-no me importa, no debes de descuidar tus clases por mí, así que vamos-le tome la muñeca y la jale hasta el salón de sakura-entra-

-gracias por preocuparte por mí-me dio un beso rápido y entró.

Todo el fin de semana me la había pasado con saku, ayudándole con el pie, después de todo por mi culpa se había caído y lastimado, además no permitirá que eriol se quedara con ella por mucho tiempo eso no me agradaba en lo más mínimo.

Por ese día no volví a ver a mi amiga, eriol se la había llevado, y mei me había interceptado para ir por un café.

Pov sakura

Aquí estaba preparándome para correr, a mi lado derecho estaba mei, y de lado izquierdo estaba otras chicas de la carrera de arquitectura y diseño gráfico.

-en sus marcas… listos!... fuera!-grito todas empezamos a correr, yo mantenía mi ritmo, poco a poco mei fue rebasándome.

-perderás hoy kinomoto!-me grito, acaso no entienda que estábamos en el mismo equipo?, éramos de la misma carrera!, lo que importaba era ganarle a las demás no a mí, respire despacio para mantener mi condición, todavía faltaba para que llegáramos, vi que eriol y shaoran estaba en las gradas apoyándonos, sonreí y seguí mi camino

Pov shaoran

Me encontraba en la gradas con mi odio primo eriol, pero ni modo teníamos que apoyar a las chicas, estaba gritándole a sakura muy fuerte, me moleste y comencé a grítale a ella más fuerte.

-vamos saku tu puedes!-ella me miro y sonrió, entonces mire a mi primo con una sonrisa triunfal, el alzo una ceja y yo mire otra vez a la cancha.

Mei y sakura eran muy buenas en los deportes, sin duda eran mejores de su carrera, se vie que ambas estaban compitiendo entre ellas por que las chicas de mi carrera y la de diseño era un total fiasco, saku era m estratégica y más hábil, mei era más impulsivas, solo tenía en la mente correr y correr, no se daba cuanta en qué momento se agotaba y para ese momento sakura ya la había alcanzado, esta vez la carrera estaba rendida, mei llevaba la delantera, pero en la última vuelta todo cambio, sakura fácilmente le había rebasado y cuando faltaban escasos metros para la meta acelero y gano.

-bravo princesa!-eso fue lo último que escuche de eriol que había bajado a toda velocidad las gradas para correr a abrazar a sakura, por impulso le seguí el paso, estaba a la nada de apartarlo cuando mei me abrazo y se puso a llorar, como detestaba que fuera así!. Respire profundo y la reconforte, mire a sakura, tenía la cara preocupada, si estaba preocupada por mei, le hice una seña con la cara para decir que todo estaba bien, me sonrió y eriol se la llevo.

-vamos mei quedaste en segundo-le dije tranquilamente

-yo quería ganarle a ella!- me miro enojada.

-tuviste un buen tiempo, la próxima vez será- se molestó y se fue, no podía seguirla tenía que preparare, me había inscrito en las mismos concursos de año pasado, me quedaba escasos 10 minuto para ir con mi equipo de futbol así que corrí a las canchas.

Pov sakura.

Estaba contenta había ganado, y ahora me encontraba observando el partido de futbol de mis 2 amigos, no sé cómo eriol se había convertido en capitán, ahora a quien apoyaría, por un lado shaoran era mi mejor amigo, pero eriol además de ser mi amigo era de mi carrera, vie como se enfrentaban los 2 capitanes, era como ver algo sobre natural, estaba como peleando en la cancha, ambos querían ganar, eriol estaba corriendo con el balón, y paso a barios de equipo contrario, se topó con shaoran, pero después de pelarla por un buen tiempo logro pasarlo, corrió y corrió, se preparó para tirar…

-gooooooooooool!-la multitud estaba eufórica, como no eriol acaba de anotar un gol, yo estaba tan emocionada porque mi equipo estaba ganando que le grite!.

-bien hecho eriol!, sigue así!-le grite, no sé cómo me escucho, pero volteo a ver por dónde estaba y me dio una señal, dándome a entender que me la dedicaba, yo sonreí y le aplaudi, pase mi mirada por la cancha por que sentí una mirada y no me equivoque, shaoran me veia molesto. Después de todo estaba a su primo envés de él.

-tienes que empatar shaoran!-le grite, pero no recibí ni una mirada más de él, eso significaba una cosa, estaba realmente molesto!.

Vi como shaoran empezaba a correr hacia la portería contraria, tenía una mirada decidida, el primer en contratacar fue eriol, le cerró el paso, pero shaoran se detuvo, pateo el balón hacia arriba dio un gran salto y esquivo a eriol, para alcanzar a la pelota, la pelota cayo directamente en su pecho, la bajo y siguió corriendo, fue esquivando a todos, varios de sus compañeros le pedían el balón pero él no intento pasárselos, solo siguió esquivando a cada uno de los jugadores que le traveseaban, tenía a todo el equipo de eriol corriendo tras de él, estaba ya frete al portero, freno el balón y se preparó para tirar, el golpe fue muy fuerte y tan rápido que el portero ni se movió.

-gooooll!Los chicos y chicas de su carrera gritaban alocadas.

Sus compañeros corrieron a abrazarle, se dejó un poco pero yo sabía que seguía molesto, paso junto a eriol y le golpeo con el hombro.

-fue fantástico shaoran!-le grite, solo me miro y después corrió hasta su posición, voltee a ver a eriol quien me sostuvo por un rato la mirada, pero ya no me sonreía, en vez de eso miro a ver a shaoran con molestia y corrió hasta su posición, ahora si estaba perdida que les pasaba a estos chicos!, mejor decidí no apoyar a nadie, me senté. Solo veía como esos dos trataban de matarse en la cacha, dando pases mortales, ambos metieron un par de goles más pero ya no volví a apoyar a ninguno quedaron empate al terminar el partido, él director decidió que se quedara así, por que aún faltaban varios concursos.

Sabía que shaoran participaría en carreras así que después de comer algo fui haberlo, me sorprendí a la vera a eriol puesto en posición, me peque la cabeza con mi mano, nuevamente estaba compitiendo acaso era que nunca se cansaban!, al igual que en el partido de fut, habían quedado empate, y toda la multitud se dirigió para el siguiente torneo, Natación, donde también participarían ambos, la tención iba cada vez subiendo y subiendo, esto ya no me estaba gustando. Eriol desde lo lejos me saludo, y yo le devolví el saludo, al parecer ya no estaba molesto, suspire pero shaoran era otra cosa, acaso no iba perdonarme apoyarle a eriol?!, se prepararon y comenzó la carrera en el agua, shaoran y eriol estaba llevando la delantera, pero en cuanto dieron la última vuelta, eriol tuvo un impulso más fuerte lo que hizo que ganara. Shaoran salió molesto y me miro con enojo y se fue!, lo único que hice fue felicitar a eriol e irme de tras de él, eriol intento detenerme pero fue detenido por los chicos de mi carrera que lo alzaban, claro acaba de vencer a gran LI Shaoran, como le decía mis compañeros.

Camine por los pasillos y espere en la puerta de los vestidores hasta que lo vi salir, el me vio pero siguió su camino

-shao podemos hablar?-

-por qué no te vas con ese estúpido, después de todo me venció no?- me dijo sin voltear.

-shao, no estarás celoso o sí?-el giro de manera rápida que me asusto retrocedí un poco hasta que tope con la pared, el apoyo sus dos manos en la pared a los lados de mi cara.

-al verdad es que si sakura!, si estoy celoso!, porque le apoyas a él y no a mí!-me miraba seriamente, su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío, me estaba poniendo nerviosa, nunca antes me había gritado y tampoco había visto en sus ojos tanto enojo, para librar esa tensión entre nosotros, le abrase, al principio no quería corresponder pero después me abrazo tan fuerte que sentía como si él pensara que fuera a desaparecer.

-shao, eres un tonto!- le dije mientras seguí abrazándolo, una lagrima bajo por mis rostro y mojo su camisa- sabes que no me gusta verte molesto! Me lastima verte así!, y si es conmigo el enojo aún más-me acaricio el cabello, muy delicadamente.

-perdóname saku, y no fue contigo es con el estúpido de eriol, que me está robando algo muy valioso para mí-

-ya te dije que no seas torpe!-le abrase con más fuerza, el me separo un poco y limpio con sus dedos mis lagrimas

-no llores, te quiero mucho-me dio un beso en la frente- ahora tendré el torneo de artes marciales, veras que lo ganare por ti- me sonrió y yo también le devolví el gesto.

Pov eriol

Desde que había llegado, a esta ciudad me había quedado prendido de unos ojos verdes, eran tan hermosos y expresivos que me cautivaron desde la primera vez que me topé con ellos, ella se llamaba sakura, era una chica súper linda, inteligente, con mucho talento, amable, comprensiva, y amigable.

Para mi mala suerte esta chica era la mejor amiga de mi primo shaoran, yo no tenía nada en contra de él, pero según yo, veía que él sí, no me soportaba!, me daba unas miradas intensas cada vez que estaba con sakura, siempre estaba intentándola alejar de mí, cosa que a mí me enfurecía

Pero trataba de ocultarlo, después de todo era el mejor amigo de mi querida niña, ahora todo el campus estaba eufórico porque había ganado en natación, algo que no sabían es que ese era mi deporte nato, desde muy chico comencé a aprender, esa era la razón que no tuve que esforzarme para ganar, por coincidencia me había escrito en los mismos torneos que de shaoran, eso solo había hecho que aumentara nuestro ego para saber quién era mejor.

Ahora estábamos esperando los resultados, yo había enfrentado por lo menos a 5 chicos, prácticamente estaba en la final, solo esperaba el ultimo combate que se daba entre shaoran y un chico de diseño gráfico, obviamente ganó mi primo, ya estaba destinado competiríamos de nuevo pero no pensaba perder, unos extraordinarios ojos verdes nos veían atentamente, supongo que debe ser difícil para ella apoya a alguno de los dos.

Pov shaora

Estaba frente a eriol, estaba seguro que así seria, saludamos y el raund empezó, eriol se movía mucho, yo me quede quieto esperando y analizando cada movimiento que daba, tenía que ganar por lo menos dos de tres para ser el vencedor. Eriol lanzo una patada y me aleje, cuando el bajo la pierna entonces fue mi turno para atacar, moví rápidamente el tronco de mi cuerpo y le patee en su costado derecho.

-punto para Li!-grito a mi favor, solo faltaba uno, comenzó el otro raund, eriol giro sobre si y me golpeo, había sido tan rápido que no me había dado cuenta.

-punto para hiragizawa-ahora estábamos empate, la multitud que anteriormente estaba gritando callo seria el ultimo raund y aquí se decidía todo, me concentre en mirar cada movimiento de eriol, tenía que esperar, los dos tiros el golpe…

-LI shaoran ha ganado!-los chicos de mi carrera gritaban, había ganado por que le había dado primero, busque la cara de aquella castaña y la encontré sonriéndome gritando mi nombre, sonreí.

-bien hecho shaoran- me dijo mi primo.

-igualmente eriol- mire a ver a sakura pero no estaba, la busque por todos lados y la vi camina rápido hacia mí.

-lo lograste shao!-me grito y corrió cuando solo faltaba unos cuantos metros para llegar, yo la abrase y di una vuelta completa con ella.

-te dije que ganaría- la baje y me separe de ella

-saku te invito a un helado-eriol le había tomado de la mano y alejado de mí, yo por instinto le tome también la mano, no la soltaría para que se fuera con él, pero alguien me tomo de la cara y me planto un beso.

-felicidades! Mi amor!, esto lo tenemos que celebrar SOLOS tu y yo- me dijo, sakura me sonrió y se soltó de mi agarre.

-ya celebraremos después shao!-se despidió de mi y se fue con él.

-continuara….

Hola chicas!

Aquí está un nuevo cap., que les pareció?, muy aburrido?, enserio no odien a eriol, a mí me cae bien, tomen en cuenta que shao tiene novia, bueno no les fastidio más, me despido

Crazy matinez: eres un poco mala. Pero bueno sí que sufra un poco, lo necesita! Jaja

xIshisu-Chanx: me encanto tu obvio!, shaoran. Es pero está capitulo también te haya gustado

Sakura Li LOve, Laurita, Perlita Li , SS forever, Sakuritabi, gracias pro su apoyo

A también quiero a gradecer aquellas personas que siguen o tienen a la historia como su favorita


End file.
